Et l'ange tombe
by Vampirou
Summary: Os Destiel. Angst. Une chasse qui aurait dû être une routine. Un ange fasciné. Une rencontre céleste longtemps attendue.


**Hello le monde !**

 **Me voilà sur un nouveau fandom, soyez indulgent s'il vous plait c'est ma première fois, je suis vierge sur Supernatural XD**

 **Fandom : Supernatural**

 **Pairing : Destiel**

 **Musique : Burn It Down – Billy Lockett / Hannah Ellis - You Were Never Gone /** **Frida Sundemo - The Sun**

 **Cover : Edward Kaiden, merci mon fils :coeur:**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

** Et l'ange tombe **

Le chasseur court pour sauver sa peau, la créature derrière lui accélère le mouvement. Cette affaire devait être une partie de rigolade, une routine pour lui et son frère qui parcourent l'Amérique à bord de l'Impala léguée par leur père.

Dean est essoufflé, la voie qui était de la terre sèche jusqu'à ce matin est glissante, il dérape en tournant derrière un arbre. Il reprend son souffle, 1, 2, 3, et repart. Le chasseur n'a pas de temps à perdre, il court pour sa survie, et accessoirement celle de son frère.

La créature les avait surpris, un coup de feu avait sifflé dans l'air, la balle avait manqué sa cible. Le monstre s'était jeté sur le cadet des Winchester, lui griffant l'abdomen, entamant les chairs à la limite de l'éviscération. Sam avait hurlé de douleur, Dean avait tiré une nouvelle fois, touchant l'épaule de la chose. Celle-ci s'était retourné, sa gueule béante, la bave coulant de ses lèvres. Son cri avait vrillé les tympans de l'aîné qui s'était mis à courir pour que la bête le poursuive, lui plutôt que son petit frère, toujours.

Dean dérape encore et glisse dans la terre mouillé, des feuilles collantes restent accrochées à son jean, ses bottes se font lourdes à force de se déplacer dans la boue. L'homme aux yeux verts a de plus en plus de mal à avancer quand il se relève. L'être surnaturel a tôt fait de le rattraper et s'élance. Dean n'a pas le temps de bouger, le monstre lui tombe sur le dos et le fait chuter au sol. Son arme lui échappe, sa tête heurte la seule pierre à deux mètres à la ronde, il grogne. Le chasseur attrape la roche tachée de son sang pour s'en servir d'arme, il se retourne entre les pattes de la chose et lui frappe la tempe. Le monstre légèrement sonné s'ébroue et Dean le repousse en le frappant dans le ventre avec ses jambes. Il cherche du regard son Beretta, celui-ci est à quelques mètres de lui. À peine a-t-il fait un pas en avant que la main griffue de la créature se pose sur son épaule et le balance contre un tronc plus loin.

Le choc dans son dos lui coupe le souffle, il s'effondre au sol. Le craquement qu'il a entendu ne lui dit rien qui vaille, mais l'adrénaline qui court dans ses veines l'empêche de déceler la blessure, et la douleur qui va avec. Le sang qui coule de son front lui tombe dans les yeux, rageusement il l'essuie avec sa manche. Ses nombreux bains de boue ont rendu ses vêtements dans un état lamentable, en plus de son liquide vital, son visage se retrouve maculé de terre.

\- Fait chier. Crache-t-il en jaugeant le monstre qui se prépare à l'attaque.

La bête se rue à nouveau sur lui, Dean l'esquive à gauche d'un mouvement adroit et se précipite sur son flingue dont il voit le canon briller à la lueur de la lune. La créature se retourne, lui attrape le mollet et y plante ses griffes. Le chasseur hurle un juron. Ses doigts ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres de la crosse.

\- Aller ! Râle-t-il en poussant sur sa jambe valide.

Le monstre lui grimpe dessus et enfonce son autre patte dans le bas du dos du chasseur, Dean grince à nouveau. Le bout de ses doigts touche enfin la crosse, il gratte le métal pour rapprocher le revolver de sa paume. La bête est en train de lui arracher la chaire du dos, Dean sent la bave à l'odeur putride couler dans sa nuque. Arme en main, il force pour se retourner, oubliant les ongles qui lui déchirent la peau, il pointe le canon au niveau de la gueule de la chose.

\- Crève ! Clame le chasseur en appuyant sur la détente.

Le coup de feu résonne dans la forêt, une giclée de sang gluant lui atterri en plein visage alors que le monstre s'effondre sur lui. Les griffes dans sa peau se rétractent tandis que le visage de la bête redevient humain. Dean le repousse à l'aide de ses bras et les laisse retomber dans la terre. Il se permet enfin de souffler. Les bras en croix sur le sol, il regarde le ciel. La douleur qui n'existait pas encore le déchire, le sang s'écoule de ses plaies en abondance. Ses membres ne répondent plus, la blessure dans son dos le fait souffrir comme il n'a jamais souffert.

La créature lui a perforé un poumon, sans doute quand il a voulu se retourner, son souffle est difficile à reprendre. Des bulles se forment dans son organe respiratoire, il les sent, les entend. Il se noie. Il voudrait appeler à l'aide, mais sa gorge est acculée par le sang. C'ést donc comme cela qu'il allait dire adieu au monde ?

0o0

Depuis leur création, Castiel observe les hommes vivre. Il les regarde venir au monde, apprendre à grandir et à se préparer à mourir. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvient, jamais ange n'a foulé la terre parmi les hommes, jamais ange n'a jamais voulu le faire.

L'ange aux ailes noires corbeau aime les voir choisir leur destiné. Secrètement, il se demande ce que cela fait d'avoir le libre-arbitre. Les humains le fascinent, certains sont capables de changer le monde, d'autre sont d'horrible personnes. C'est d'ailleurs là, la frontière entre les deux qui l'empêche de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Pendant longtemps, Castiel a erré dans les paradis des hommes, avides de réponse sur leur condition. Il existe des paradis personnel et d'autre rempli d'hommes et de femme, de famille et de ce que les humains appellent l'amour. L'angelot aimerait connaître l'amour, ou ne serait ce qu'un sentiment autre que l'adoration pour son Père, le seigneur de tout.

Un jour, l'ange avait assisté à la naissance de cet enfant, il l'avait entendu pousser son premier cri, quelque chose s'était allumé en lui. Depuis ce jour bénit où la terre avait accueilli ce petit être aux yeux verts, Castiel n'avait cessé d'apprendre. Apprendre à vivre avec lui.

Dean Winchester, était le nom de cet enfant turbulent, bon nombre de fois l'ange aux yeux bleus l'avait vu tomber et s'égratigner les genoux. Parfois, dans un réflexe vain, il avait tenté de le rattraper et de lui éviter la chute. Dans ce foyer, tout n'était que joie et bienveillance. L'annonce d'un nouvel enfant l'avait réjoui, le petit garçon avait irradié d'amour.

Nombreux étaient ses frères qui avait remarqué le changement de Castiel. L'ordre de l'éloigner des hommes avait été donné. L'archange Raphaël avait jugé son comportement dangereux pour les êtres angélique.

Alors que le feu réduisait la maison Winchester en cendre emportant avec elle, Mary, la mère de ce foyer et le pillier de cette famille, Castiel n'était pas là pour le voir.

C'est seulement bien des décennies plus tard que l'ange du seigneur fut à nouveau autorisé à regarder les hommes. La première chose qu'il avait faite fut été de retrouver l'enfant qu'il avait perdu des années auparavant.  
Quand il constata que le gamin d'autrefois était devenu un homme brisé par la vie, le cœur de l'ange s'était serré, rallumant une flamme qui s'était taris.

Dés lors Castiel se concentra uniquement sur Dean et Sam Winchester, espérant chaque jour que quelque chose de bon leur arriverai. Leur vie de chasseur, rempli d'aventure, était parfois chaotique, mais tellement grisante pour l'ange, lui avait connu des guerres céleste certes, mais cette adrénaline que Dean Winchester faisait naître en lui, cette envie vibrante dans son corps n'avait jamais existé auparavant. Souvent, il avait l'impression d'être auprès d'eux, de les aider, de combattre à leur côté. Parfois, il voulait leur chuchoter la réponse quand il les voyait en difficulté, mais l'ange n'en avait pas le droit. La terre appartenait aux hommes, aux créations de son père et nul ange n'avait le droit d'interagir avec eux.

Ce soir-là, Castiel est à son point d'observation et regarde les frères Winchester chercher la créature qui a tué tous ces êtres humains. Il est captivé par leur raisonnement, fasciné par la facilité qu'ils ont de mentir pour obtenir des informations, subjugué par la beauté de leurs âmes. Les chasseurs tuent, mais seulement pour protéger les autres. Castiel est de moins en moins retenue par la frontière entre le bien et le mal, avec Dean, en s'éveillant avec lui, il a compris que le monde était une nuance de gris. Le meurtre ne devrait pas être impuni, mais il ne l'est pas, les deux frères portent ce fardeau à bout de bras. Le sacrifice d'une vie normale qu'ils font jour après jour est le prix à payer pour avoir tué.

Le bon, le mauvais, n'est qu'une histoire de point de vue. Plus Castiel grandit, plus sa vision du monde évolue, il est un ange du seigneur, il est pluri-millénaire, il a vu naître les civilisations et le monde mais il n'a jamais autant appris auprès de ces humains qu'il épie depuis leurs naissances. Ses yeux brillent à la lueur du vert foret dans le regard de Dean, le chasseur a comprit où se terrait la bête. Castiel entend le rythme cardiaque de l'humain se mettre à cogner, l'adrénaline. L'ange se penche en avant, il ne veut rien louper de la fin de cette chasse, il veut voir Dean ou Sam l'emporter sur le monstre. Il a l'impression que cette victoire, il la partage avec eux.

Le cœur qu'il n'a pas vraiment palpite, Dean court. Trop lentement. La bête n'est pas loin de lui. Elle hurle et s'acharne dans sa course. Le sang, rien d'autre ne compte pour le monstre. Le souffle de l'ange est rapide, il s'inquiète, se tracasse. Réussiront-ils cette fois ? Réussira-t-il ? Il le voit s'écrouler et bondi plus en avant pour l'observer, être sûr qu'il se relève. Il grimace, l'homme a mal. Il le sent, le voit. Il sent une frénésie s'emparer de lui, l'ange suit chacun des mouvements de l'humain. L'accompagne dans son malheur, ressent sa douleur. Ça le déchire, il ne peut rien faire, ses gestes n'ont aucune incidence, son existence n'a aucune importance. Castiel ne peut rien faire, il veut tenter en vain de l'aider, approcher sa main et attraper l'arme. Il ne peut qu'attendre et regarder, il prie.

Le coup de feu retentit et tout n'est que bourdonnement. Les battements de cœur du chasseur sont là, quelque part dans ce brouhaha qui a prit place dans la tête de l'ange. Sa grâce frémit, adrénaline céleste.

Le vert foret se pose sur lui, mouillé d'une larme. L'ange se brise sous cet infini. Le souffle du chasseur se fait court, Castiel voit ses derniers instants. Il se redresse, avance encore vers le vide. Vers le monde. Les ailes déployées, il fait face à cette descente. À cette chute.

Jamais ange n'a foulé la terre. Jamais ange n'en a eut le droit. Castiel fait le choix de ne plus l'être, il veut vivre dans cette nuance de gris. Il veut vivre prêt de celui avec lequel il a grandi. Il veut le monde. Son monde.

Et l'ange tombe.

0o0

Dean a fermé les yeux sous cette immensité. L'heure est à son dernier souffle. Sam, même s'il le trouve ne pourra plus rien. Sam. Sam est en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tout ira bien. Il peut partir maintenant, il est prêt. Le chasseur ne sent pas l'être céleste qui vient de se poser à ses côtés, son corps s'engourdit, il meurt. Mais son âme. Son âme brille, sa lueur s'accroche à la grâce de l'ange et l'enveloppe.

\- Dean. Souffle la voix rauque de Castiel.

Sa main se pose sur la joue du chasseur dans une infinie douceur, comme si le moindre contact entre la créature de dieu et le soldat céleste pouvait le blesser. Ce contact insuffle de l'énergie au chasseur, assez pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux et se laisser happer par cette immensité nouvelle. Bleu.

L'homme se fond dans cette main chaude, ne lâchant pas une seule seconde des yeux la pureté qui lui fait fasse, son cœur, son corps, son âme crient.

\- Castiel. Pose-t-il en echo.

Un sourire emplit de tendresse s'affiche sur les traits de l'ange alors que la main du chasseur se pose sur le visage angélique. Communion sacrée d'une âme et d'une grâce qui dansent ensemble. Une lumière éblouissante les enlace, bleu et vert se referment. Explosion de force, les chairs meurtries se réparent, les os se rétablissent, le monde autour d'eux est soufflé alors que les ailes noires corbeau disparaissent, s'envolent en fumée.

Sam retrouve son frère indemne, front contre front avec un homme qu'il ne connaît pas, autour d'eux plus rien n'existe. L'un respire le souffle de l'autre, leurs mains jointent dans l'espoir de ne jamais être séparé. Le soleil se lève sur un nouveau jour. Dean sent la présence de son cadet et se tourne vers lui, Castiel en fait de même.

\- Sammy. Sourit Dean, heureux et soulagé.

Sam n'a jamais rien vu de plus beau, Castiel non plus, il en sourit aussi. Ses yeux se lèvent vers ce paradis qu'il a quitté et il remerci son père de l'avoir laissé tomber.

Plus qu'une chute, c'est une renaissance.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Voilà donc mon tout premier Destiel, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Bisous à tous et à la prochaine !**


End file.
